


Your Arms Within My Arms

by sanguineheavens



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguineheavens/pseuds/sanguineheavens





	Your Arms Within My Arms

I have spent weeks walking through the stars  
you photographed that night we walked in the woods behind that house  
and you hunted them between the dripping leaves with your camera  
and you said the stars in an open field are not the same stars we see when   
we must hunt for the sky.

I have spent weeks walking on the black and brown and grey and green  
slick spaces between your photographic stars  
thinking that love in the daylight because of all the things we share  
is not the same love we see when you drag me out at night  
and show me how you seek the sky from hiding.

I want to fly back there some night that week  
come crashing into our past and down through the branches and take hold of you  
and leave your camera behind as we leave the ground  
just like I should have that night I want to carry you towards the compromise stars  
bursting out of your hunting grounds into the open fields of forever.

I have spent weeks walking through the stars  
the way you see them and missing the warmth of your body.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Marvel Femmeslash Poetry of Sanguineheavens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/917433) by [einzwitterion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion)




End file.
